nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Tayaninian
Tayaninian Igniscor ist das jüngste Kind von Tael und Joalin Morgenhauch und hat eine ältere Schwester namens Sarananinian. Vater und Schwester starben bei der Schlacht der Geißel, ihre Schwester sogar in ihren Armen. Dies und viele andere Tode und Verluste haben sie sehr geprägt. Zwar hat sie nicht ganz das Lachen verloren und die Fürsorge neu entdecken müssen, aber dennoch merkt man ihr an, dass die Ereignisse sie sehr geprägt hat. Beschreibung Taya spricht nicht gerne von Silbermond und von sich was ihre Vergangenheit angeht. Eher darüber, wie ihre Zwillinge sich machen. Daher auch der Wechsel des „Hausnamens“ von Morgenhauch zu Sonnenglanz. Troz ihres Lebens hat sie den Glauben an die Sonne und dem Licht nicht verloren, auch wenn sie nicht versteht, wieso so viel Grausames passiert ist. Jetzt erst recht will sie ihr Feuer einsetzten um solche Taten zu verhindern. Während der Lebenszeit hat Tayaninian auch ein paar andere Kontakte geknüpft außer zu Blutelfen. Zu ihren wenigen engen Freunden zählen ein Dunkelspeertrollschamanen namens Marak'jal, ein Taurendruiden namens Harak Immergrün und ein Schurke der Verlassenen namens Jerry Bernbrunn. An ihr schätzen sie sehr das sie nicht sofort einen Pyroschlag raushaut und damit alle in Gefahr bringt, sowie die Geduld und der Nachtsicht sowie die konstante Versorgung von Lebensmitteln und Reisemöglichkeiten. Troz das sie eine leicht quirlige Ader bei ihren Freunden zeigt und selbst manchmal in Zaun gehalten werden muss ist sie eine treue Seele. Aussehen Bevor Tayaninian in Kontakt mit der Teufelsmagie zu Hause kam waren ihre Haare Goldblond und ihre Haut nur leicht gebräunt von der Sonne. Dies änderte sich auf einen guten Braunton und nun rot-braune Haaren. Auch ihre Augen veränderten sich – von Gold zu Smaragdgrün. Ihre Kleidung auf Reisen und ihm Kampf ist nicht ganz ihrer Denkweise entsprechend. Sie trägt die Farben Rot und Schwarz, sowie auch weiß an der Kleidung umso zu zeigen, dass sie ein „Kind des Blutes“ ist, wie viele andere Blutelfen eben auch. Zu Hause oder auch in Friedenszeiten trägt sie die Gewandung des Sonnenfestes oder ein lilafarbiges Festtagskleid. An den Trauertagen trägt sie ein schwarzes Kleid. Sie ist sehr dünn und wirkt recht jung, aber das Jugendliche Auftreten täuscht über das wahre Alter hinweg. Geschichte Vergangenheit: Nach der Geißel Taya ist eine der wenigen Sin'Dorei die während die Geißel Quel'Thalas zerstörte dies überlebte. Nach diesem schrecklichen Ereignis wollte sie wie viele Überlebende die Heimat neu aufbauen und folgte dafür ihrem natürlichen Talent der Feuermagie. ; Meinungsänderung Anfangs befürwortete Tayaninian die Maßnahmen ihres Prinzen um den Hunger zu stillen. Um an noch mehr Macht zu gelangen schloss sie sich dem Vorhaben von an, in Shattrath einzufallen und war mit in der Gruppe um Voren'thal. Während dieser Reise hatte sie viel Zeit über einiges nachzudenken – den Tod ihrer Schwester in ihren Armen, und den ihres Vaters durch die Geißel und die Veränderungen ihrer Mutter. Sie änderte langsam aber sicher ihre Meinung und wie viele andere vor den Toren der Stadt Shattrath ließ sie ihre Waffe fallen und sagte sich von den Gräueltaten des Prinzen Kael'Thas ab und wollte etwas tun, um schlimmeres zu verhindern. ; Letzter Besuch zu Hause Noch einmal kehrte sie nach Silbermond zurück und musste feststellen, was aus der einst goldigen Stadt geworden war – ein Hort voller Teufelsmagie die zwar den Hunger linderten, aber auch so mehr leid über die Blutelfen brachte. Ein letztes Mal wollte sie ihre Mutter noch wiedersehen. ; Eintritt in die Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne thumb|Taya in Kampfkluft Nun hielt sie nicht mehr viel in Silbermond und so kehrte Tayaninian nach Shattrath zurück. Sie hörte von der Offensive der zerschmetterten Sonne, die sich den Unternehmungen von Kael`thas in den Weg stellen wollten und den Sonnenbrunnen verteidigen wollen. Sie schloss sich Ihnen an und konnte so verhindern, dass Kil'Jaeden nach Azeroth kommen konnte. ; Lanthor Sonnenglanz Troz der stetigen Kämpfe gegen die brennende Legion und den Anhängern Kael'Thas verliebte sie sich – in einen anderen Magier. Sein Name war Lanthor Sonnenglanz. Lange glaubte sie, dass er die Liebe nicht erwidern würde dennoch hatte auch er sich in sie verliebt. Es waren schwere Zeiten für die Blutelfen aber dennoch gab es Momente, in denen sie Zeit für einander hatten. Sogar für eine Hochzeit und Taya brach mit allem Geschehen und nahm seinen Hausnamen an- Sonnenglanz. ; Lanthors Tod und die Geburt der Zwillinge thumb|Taya in Trauer Es war ein Hinterhalt gewesen in der Todesschneise und um das Leben seiner Frau und anderer zu retten gab Lanthor sein Leben. Dieser Tod nahm Tayaninian lange ihre Lebensfreude und Kampfeswillen. Doch die Geburt ihrer Zwillinge Akio und Arysu änderte dies. Zwar würden sie ohne Vater aufwachsen müssen, aber wenigstens mit einer liebenden Mutter. Nicht lange nach Tod und Geburt in einer kalten Nacht kam ein kleines Glutkätzchen und suchte Schutz. Feuer als ein gutes Zeichen anzusehen war keine so dumme Idee und schließlich adoptierte Tayaninian das Glutkätzchen und taufte es Ignis. Später erfuhr sie, dass ihr Mann sich häufiger um ebend diese Katze kümmerte wenn sie her umherstreunte. Nordend thumb|Taya in [[Dalaran]] Tayaninian folgte dem Aufruf nach Nordend zu reisen um die Geißel zu besiegen. Ihre Kinder ließ sie schweren Herzens bei Mentoren, die sie nun ausbilden sollten. Ihr Sohn Akio hatte sich für den Weg des Lichtes entschieden und trat den Blutrittern bei während seine Schwester Arisu die Magie wählte. Um ihre eignen Fähigkeiten zu schulen entschloss sie sich, ein Studium in Dalaran aufzunehmen. Man war zwar geduldet und hatte dank den Sonnenhäschern ein Viertel indem man gefahrlos verweilen konnte aber so richtig Willkommen waren die Magier der Horde nicht. Auch trainierte sie ihre Fähigkeiten zu Reittier mit der Teilnahme am Argentumtunier. Es hatte viel Überwindung gekostet aber sie trat für Silbermond an. Die Zeit der Kämpfe, weshalb sie eigentlich nach Nordend gekommen war kam schon bald. Sie besiegte in Naxxramas Kel'thuzad, marschierte mit einer Vorhut gegen die Blutkönigin Lana'thel und besiegte diese mit Erfolg. Zur Zeit des Kataklysmus Tayaninian kehrte zu ihren Kindern zurück und lernte die Berufe der Schneiderei und Verzauberungskunst. Doch die Reiselust und der Drang die Welt zu sehen (troz der Gefahr die von Todesschwinge ausging) schloss sie sich der Archäologischen Akademie an. Als sie von einer Ausgrabung zurückkehrte, trat sie dennoch wieder in den Kampf um ihre Heimat zu beschützen – die Trolle der Armani erhoben sich erneut und griffen von Zul´Aman aus an. Sie besiegte den Hexlord Malacrass. Mists of Pandaria Tayaninian war nicht direkt bei den Handlungen beteiligt aber sie half mit die Gefangenen Blutelfen aus Dalaran zu befreien indem sie Portale nach Silbermond und Ogrimmar öffnete. Warlords of Draenor ; Anschluss bei der Vereinigung der Aspekte Lange war es ruhig. Hin und wieder erforschte Tayaninian alte Artefakte und war bei Ausgrabungen aktiv. Kümmerte sich viel um ihre Zwillinge und nahm sich endlich Zeit, ihrer toten Familie und ihrem Mann zu gedenken. Dennoch stellte sie ihre Fähigkeiten und ihr Wissen in den Dienst der Vereinigung der Aspekte und erkannte sich als "Igniscor" wieder. Bewusst wollte sie durch ihre Denkweise und Anschluss bei den Sehern und der Offensive keinem Haus angehören. Doch eines Tages fand sie ein seltsames Artefakt und später einen kleinen Freund aus dem ewigen Drachenschwarm, die ihr zeigten das ihre Wahl richtig erschien, als Aspekt des Feuers und der Reisen einen weiteren Weg einzuschlagen. Die Anderen (nur einige) Als eine relativ freundliche Blutelfe hat Taya wenig Schwierigkeiten sich mit jemand zu verstehen, dennoch ist sie mit der Arroganz ihres Volkes und dem Hass gegenüber den Trollen erzogen worden. * Dunkelspeertrolle: Nun, sie fressen einen nicht sofort auf, und sie kämpfen ebenfalls gegen die Trolle, die auch schon häufiger zu Hause angegriffen haben. Auch sind sie gute Kampfgefährten. * Orcs: Auch sie haben eine Last zu tragen, wie wir. Gute Kämpfer und Jäger, aber nicht jeder will mit einem Blutelfen zu tun haben. Gilt aber auch umgekehrt… * Die Verlassenen: Ihre helfende Hand führte uns zurück zur Normalität und auch wir halfen ihnen. Wir teilen das Schicksal. Ich verneige mich vor der dunklen Fürstin ehrfürchtig. * Die Tauren: Sie sind sehr mit der Natur verbunden doch dass die Sonne stärker ist als der Mond erkannten sie sehr spät. Es ist gut, neue Wege zu beschreiten. * Bilgewassergoblins: Finde kleine Geschäftemacher aber die besten Ingenieure die man finden kann. * Die Seher: Ich teile ihr denken. Ich fühle mich willkommen. * Pandaren (allgemein gesprochen): Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es immer noch da draußen jemanden gibt, der sich von Horde und Allianz abgrenzen kann und keinen Krieg auf der Ebene führt. * Kirin Tor: Die mächtigsten Menschenmagier leben dort und darum werden sie niemals weg von der Allianz gehen und sich wieder öffnen für andere sowie zur Parteilosigkeit im Fraktionskampf gehen. * Nachtelfen: Einst verstießen sie die Hochgeborenen und nun sind wir da. Sie greifen uns regelmäßig an, sie wollen uns nicht als Lebende und Erben der Geschichte ansehen. Ich will sie nicht sehen. Auch wenn mich ihre Vergangenheit sehr fasziniert. * Die Menschen: Wir halfen ihnen. Sie uns nicht. Sie sollten sich gut überlegen, wenn sie einen Sin´Dorei angreifen oder Quel´Thalas noch einmal so verraten. Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte